nintendopipelinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Epic Help Guide For Editing
The Most Epic Help Guide For Editing! Hey there, this guide was created by [[User:MageLeif|MageLeif]] as an “Ultimate Epic Guide” to help everybody that knows absolutely nothing of editing, to become an expert (like me =D). This guide is composed of several different lessons that will explain the many different tags of “Wiki Language”. I will first say what the tag is, then what it does, and finally, some examples. This can also be used as a reference page that you can look back to if you forget some of the tags after you learn them. ---- '''''Lesson One: Inside Links''''' This is probably the mostly used Wikia Markup. It consists of two left brackets and two right brackets. These things → [[ ]]. In order to create an internal link to another page, simply put the page name in the brackets. For example, if I wanted to create a link to the Staff page, I would type in: [[Staff]] The results would be this: [[Staff]] Here is a second example. You can also use them in a redirecting kind of way. An example would be that you could have a link that says "Forum Leaders", but it would still link you to the Staff Member page. Like this one here: [[Staff|Forum Leaders]] In order to get it to do this, you must put in a "|" symbol after typing the name of the page you want to link to. This symbol is obtainable by holding shift and pressing the backslash key which looks like this → \.(which is found above the enter key). After putting that symbol in, you can now type in the text you want to be displayed on the page. So to get [[Staff|Forum Leaders]], you type in: [[Staff|Forum Leaders]] There is one other way you can use this tag. It's more of a shortcut of the second example. Let's say you wanted to type in the phrase, "We have many Staffs at the Nintendo Pipeline." Instead of putting "[[Staff|Staffs]]", you can put in just "[[Staff]]s". A closing statement I would like to say about the first lesson is to pay attention to the color of the links. If the link color is blue (such as [[Staff]]), that means the page exists. However, if the link is red (like [[The Non-Existent Page]]), that means the page has not been created, and if you click on the link, you will be prompted to create it. Admins, if somebody does create "The Non-Existent Page", please delete it, or else the learning value here will be ruined. Users, please don't create "The Non-Existent Page". ---- '''''Lesson Two: Outside Links and URLs''''' Creating links that go outside of the Nintendo Pipeline Wikia is similar, but a bit more complicated. First, you start with only one bracket. Not two! Only one on each side ([ and ]). Now, you paste the '''entire''' adress of the web site you want to link to. Including the http:// part. Then, after putting that in (so an example so far could look like this: [http://www.google.com]), you put a space. You do not put a "|" symbol. After that, you type the text of what you want displayed on the current page. So to get this: [http://www.google.com Here is Google!] You type this: [http://www.google.com Here is Google!] ---- '''''Lesson Three: Uploading and Using Pictures''''' If you want to have a picture in your article edit, you need to first upload it onto the Nintendo Pipeline Wikia. You do that by clicking on the left that says, "Upload Image". Or, you could just click [http://nintendopipeline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload here]. It will bring you to an upload page where you can browse pictures on your computer and upload them to the site. After uploading them, you are free to use Wiki Tags to place it on the article. For example, I uploaded this beautiful logo. And the code used to get it was: Remember, upload first. Then use tags to display it on the article. Now I'll be explaining some other uses of "Picture Tags". See how this one was shrunken down quite a bit? I did that by adding "|50 px" within the tag box. So this is what I typed: You can change the 50 to 10 to make it '''really''' small: You can also link to an image without actually displaying it on the page. [[:media:NP.gif|For example, click here]]. To get this: [[:media:NP.gif|For example, click here]], I typed in this: [[:media:NP.gif|For example, click here]] Just remember that if you don't want to display the picture, but want people to click on a link to it, replace "Image:" with ":media:" (don't forget that extra colon in the front). Then there is also the "|" symbol after you put the image's adress followed by the text you want to appear on the page. It is also possible to make the image float to the right. Or just in the center. Let's say if the image is too big for you. You would like to shrink it down to a good size to fit on the page. You can do that by "thumbing" it. Or making it into a thumbnail. To get this, it's really simple. Just put "|thumb" after the image name. Example is, to get this picture, I put in: Adding captions is also duable. However, this is very important. You can only add captions to images that have been "thumbnailed". So in order to do this, you need to add an extra line of code after the thumbnailed picture. Here is a photo gallery. Image:NP.gif|Nintendo Pipeline banner Image:Yes.png|Green checkmark Image:No.png|Red crossmark Image:Epona-av-1.png|Epona Image:Act-Up.png|The "Act-Up" smiley Image:Smiley.gif|A smiley The only disadvantage to this is as you can see, there is no way to adjust the sizes of the images when in the gallery. To get a gallery, you put some image code in tags. Such like this: Image:NP.gif|Nintendo Pipeline banner Image:Yes.png|Green checkmark Image:No.png|Red crossmark Image:Epona-av-1.png|Epona Image:Act-Up.png|The "Act-Up" smiley Image:Smiley.gif|A smiley Notice how you don't use the brackets ([[ and ]]) for the images while you are doing a photo gallery. This just about wraps the lesson on images all up. A final word I would like to say about images is that you can also combine effects. Take a look at this one. Or this one. You may combine the effects of captions, image placement (left, right, or center), and pixel sizes/thumbnails. To do this, always put the left, right, or center code first after the image code. If you would like the image to have a different size, put that after the image placement code. Finally, if you want a caption, you may put that last. So for the first example, I used this code: And for the second, I used this: ---- '''''Lesson Four: Character Formatting''''' Probably the easiest of all lessons. Just look at the examples. '''Bold:''' Type: '''Bold''' ''Italics:'' Type: ''Italics:'' '''''Bold and Italics:''''' Type: '''''Bold and Italics:''''' You put two apostrophes on each end of the words you want to italicize. You put three apostrophes on each end of the words you want to bold. Putting five apostrophese on each end will make the words both bolded and italicized. Here is some small text. Here is some big text. Small Text Code Example: Here is some small text. Big Text Code Example: Here is some big text. Striked out text. Underlined text. Striked out Text Code Example: Striked out text. Underlined Text Code Example: Underlined text. ---- '''''Lesson Five: Tables''''' Tables are one of the coolest things you can do with the wikia language. They can be used to make really nice borders and arrangement of data and information. For some examples on what a table looks like, see below. Now, how would you make these tables you maight ask? Here is the syntax on the second table: * Okay. before you get confused, I'll explain what everything means. First, there is the "Table Starter Code". This is the: * The code results in this table: Now to add a second row. Add this code to the end of the previous code (but keep the |} piece of code still at the very end). *|- *! Row 1 *| Red *| Purple *| Green *|} The complete code should now look like this: * And the result will be this: So basically, you can add a never-ending amount of rows within your table by repeating this code... *|- (you need to put this to seperate the rows of cells) *! Row 2 (this is the name of the row) *| Black (text within the cell) *| White (text within the cell) *| Orange (text within the cell) *| Blue (text within the cell) *| Blue (text within the cell) *| Blue (text within the cell) *| Blue (by now you should realize that you can put as much cells as you want in any given row) *|} (always put this at the very end of your table code to end it!) Even though the examples only had four cells per row, you can have a mix. If i was to add the above code into the current example table, it would look like this: As you can see, the cells just extend out of the table, which is usually unwanted. However, sometimes it has its uses. '''''Everything In A Nutshell''''' [[Staff]]: Used to link to other pages. [[Staff]] [[Staff|Forum Leaders]]: Used to link to other pages, but displays different text. Remember to put the page first, then the "|" symbol followed by what you want displayed on the article. [[Staff|Forum Leaders]] [http://www.google.com Here is Google!]: Links to a website with manual text shown, Like how this says "Here is Google!". Remember, one bracket on each side, not two. You must include the http://, and there is no "|" symbol in this Wiki Markup code. [http://www.google.com Here is Google!] A list of the picture markup codes: * : Used to display pictures as they are. * : Used to display pictures in a smaller or larger format *[[:media:NP.gif|Picture]].: Doesn't display pictures, but provides a link to look at them seperatly. '''Bold''': Bolds text ''Italics'': Italicizes text. '''''Bold and Italics''''': Bolds and italicizes text. Small: Makes text small. Big: Makes text big. Striked out: Makes text striked out. Underlined: Makes text underlined. Striked out and underlined: Makes text have both properties. * ---- '''''Closure''''' This concludes [[User:MageLeif|MageLeif's]] '''Most Epic Help Guide For Editing!''', but I'll add more later. Please don't add or edit anything in this page (except that you may leave comments on the comment section). Thanks. However, if you would like to contibute to the help guide, you can just send me a PM through the Nintendo Pipeline website. Then I'll add your input to the guide. The reason why I don't want anybody else editing the page is because it may screw up the "special formatting" that I like to use. It's a sickness for me. Everything has to be perfect. =P [[User:MageLeif|MageLeif]] 12:23, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ---- '''''Comments'''''